The primary objective is to determine the level of HIV-1 RNA in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) and plasma in HIV-infected patients with acute Cryptococcal Meningitis using the Quantiplex branched DNA assay. This will be compared to the levels of HIV-1 RNA in the plasma and CSF at week 6, to see if there is a change after treatment of the CNS infection.